Three Favors
by CarpeDiemForLife
Summary: When Henry's search for answers leads him to a powerful witch, Baba Yaga, Emma and Regina must team up to get him back. But complications along the way will lead to a few hard choices for the two mothers, that ask the question, How far are you willing to go to get what you want?
1. Act One

_PLEASE READ._

 _Author's Note: Hi, everyone! This is a story for everyone who's feeling a little frustrated with recent OUaT events, and wants to get back a little of the "good old days."_

 _So, a few important things to know before you read this._ _I wrote this for a class, which means..._

 _1\. This is in script format. I've done my best to keep the formatting intact while transferring the story onto this site, but I'm not sure what the overall effect will be._

 _2\. I wrote this as a spec script. And one rule of spec scripts is that you cannot make real changes to the narrative. Ergo, while I myself might ship Swan Queen (although I also ship Captain Swan to some extent), I couldn't just overhaul canon and do whatever I wanted. So the canon pairing in this story is indeed Captain Swan._

 _3\. That said, this story is definitely Swan-Mills family centric. I wanted to get back to what we all loved most about the Swan Queen relationship, the trust and respect and bonding over magic, not to mention, of course, their shared love of Henry. I absolutely feel that this story is safe, friendly, and supportive of all ships._

 _4\. On top of that, I wanted to get back to what we all loved about the first few seasons. Ergo this story will feature a "monster" of the week (whose motivations might be deeper than we think), a Charming & Snow White subplot (back in the Enchanted Forest, pre-the 1st Dark Curse), and Rumpelstiltskin being the meddling, conniving, yet likable semi-good guy/semi-villain we all used to know and love._

 _5\. This story takes place sometime around the beginning of season 4, but it ignores the Frozen storyline in favor of focusing on the Author storyline, aka Operation Mongoose._

 _Any questions? Only about a dozen? All right, then jump right in!_

 _ **Story summary** : We all know that Henry is willing to do whatever it takes to help his mom get her happy ending. But what happens if Operation Mongoose puts Henry in mortal peril, and the only way to save him is for Emma and Regina to work together? _

_When Henry's search for answers leads him to a powerful witch, Baba Yaga, Emma and Regina must team up to get him back. But complications along the way will lead to a few hard choices for the two mothers, that ask the question, How far are you willing to go to get what you want?  
_

* * *

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. MR. GOLD'S PAWN SHOP – DAY

The bell RINGS as the door is pushed open. HENRY steps inside, backpack slung over his shoulder. He approaches RUMPELSTILTSKIN behind the desk. Rumpelstiltskin sets aside the papers—perhaps bookkeeping—that were occupying him.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Henry. This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you this morning?

Henry drops his bag to the floor, reaches in, and hefts out the FAIRYTALE BOOK. He places it on the counter.

HENRY

I wanted to ask what you know about this book. Where it came from. Who wrote it.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Intriguing questions. But, I'm afraid I don't know.

Henry is disheartened. He begins to take the book back.

HENRY

Okay. Thanks anyways-

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Though I may know of someone who does.

HENRY

(excited)

Really? Who?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Her name is Baba Yaga.

HENRY

I've never heard of her.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

No indeed. She never appears in your book. One might wonder why that is. Perhaps she knows something.

HENRY

Do you know where she lives?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

For a school project, is it?

A bland tone and expression make it clear that Rumpelstiltskin does not believe this is the case.

HENRY

It's for my mom. She's... conducting an investigation.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

I see. Well, I'm only too happy to help our noble Sheriff.

Henry smiles uncomfortably.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN (CONT'D)

Here. I have something that might help you.

Rumpelstiltskin reaches beneath the counter and pulls out a map of Storybrooke. He unfolds it. He picks up a black sharpie and circles a spot out in the forest.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN (CONT'D)

I believe this is where she lives.

Rumpelstiltskin hands the map to Henry.

HENRY

Thanks, Grandpa.

Henry stuffs the fairytale book back into his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He begins to leave.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Henry?

Henry turns around to face him.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN (CONT'D)

If you do find her, tell her that I sent you.

HENRY

You know her?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Oh yes. We go way back.

HENRY

To be totally honest, I'm not sure if I find that reassuring.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

I can't blame you for that. But I would not have suggested it if I thought she might do you harm. Trust me.

Henry smiles and nods. With a wave, Henry exits the shop. The bell RINGS on his way out. Rumpelstiltskin watches him go, a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

EXT. THE WOODS – DAY

Henry walks through the woods, folded map in hand, cell phone by his ear. The phone RINGS. A mechanized voicemail message plays, followed by a loud TONE.

HENRY

Hey, Mom. Update on Operation Mongoose. I got a lead from Rumpelstiltskin. Don't worry, I didn't tell him what it was for. He thinks a woman named Baba Yaga might know something about the author. On my way to check it out now. I'll see you later. Love you.

Henry hangs up and puts the phone into his pocket. He unfolds the map, checks his direction, and adjusts his course.

* * *

TIME CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS – DAY

Henry is still walking. Then, through the trees, he spots:

* * *

EXT. BABA YAGA'S CABIN – DAY – CONTINUOUS

The cabin is just what you'd expect to find in the woods. Built out of logs, a front porch with a swing seat. A wooden fence out front has a sign that reads: KEEP OUT.

Henry unlatches the fence gate and approaches the house. He KNOCKS. For a few seconds, everything is eerily silent.

The front door suddenly swings open. In the doorway is BABA YAGA, a stern-looking woman in her later years, wearing a worn-down dress and apron.

HENRY

Are you Baba Yaga?

BABA YAGA

(severely)

Are you here of your own free will, or were you sent?

HENRY

Uh. My name is Henry.

Baba Yaga has a visible reaction to this.

HENRY (CONT'D)

Rumpelstiltskin sent me.

BABA YAGA

Wrong answer.

Baba Yaga GRABS Henry by the front of his shirt. She yanks him inside and SLAMS the front door closed behind them.

FADE TO:

TITLE:

"ONCE UPON A TIME"

(A house on chicken legs walks across the screen.)

FADE OUT.

END OF TEASER

* * *

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. SNOW WHITE'S CASTLE: ROYAL BEDCHAMBERS – DAY

CHARMING and a pregnant SNOW WHITE enter the room, both wearing hooded cloaks. Charming shuts the door then removes his cloak and tosses it aside.

SNOW WHITE

I just don't believe it. There has to be _something_ we can do.

Charming helps Snow off with her cloak.

CHARMING

My dear, I'm afraid there isn't. You heard what the Dark One said. Nothing can stop Regina's curse.

SNOW WHITE

I don't accept that.

CHARMING

Snow-

SNOW WHITE

No. We have always found a way to fight Regina in the past. I'm not going to start giving up _now_.

CHARMING

Then what do you suggest?

Snow hesitates. Then-

SNOW WHITE

I want to find Baba Yaga.

CHARMING

(disbelievingly)

The witch? The _evil_ Baba Yaga? She lives in seclusion for a reason. Those who disturb her peace are said to suffer very unpleasant fates.

SNOW WHITE

But she is also said to be _very_ powerful. Perhaps the only one powerful enough to stop Regina's curse.

Snow's posture says _determined_ and _unrelenting_ , but in her face is a flicker of worry. Charming sighs, and gently takes hold of her arms.

CHARMING

Then we will find her.

* * *

INT. REGINA'S HOUSE: MASTER BEDROOM – DAY

Regina exits the adjoining bathroom in a robe, toweling her wet hair. Her outfit for the day is laid out on the bed.

She picks up her cell phone from where it sits on the dresser and sees that there is One New Voicemail. She dials and puts the phone to her ear.

As she listens, she grows more attentive, and soon tenses up anxiously. By the time her thumb hits the END button, she is frantic. She immediately returns the call-Henry does not answer.

Regina drops the towel and rushes towards her bed.

* * *

INT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT – DAY

EMMA and KILLIAN are seated at the kitchen island, sharing a cozy, romantic breakfast. A loud, impatient POUNDING at the door interrupts.

Emma rises and crosses the room then unlocks the door and pulls it open. A messily dressed Regina storms past. She quickly scans the apartment.

REGINA

Where are David and Mary Margaret?

EMMA

Having brunch at Granny's, why?

Before Emma has finished speaking, Regina disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Wha- Regina!

Two seconds later, Regina, MARY MARGARET, DAVID, and baby carrier (in Mary Margaret's hand) all materialize inside the apartment amid another burst of purple smoke. Regina is holding Mary Margaret and David by the arms. She lets go.

EMMA (CONT'D)

(to Regina)

What the hell?

MARY MARGARET (SIMULTANEOUSLY)

Hey! Regina, you can't just do that to people.

DAVID (SIMULTANEOUSLY)

What was that for? We weren't done eating.

REGINA

I was speeding up the process.

Emma opens her mouth to say something.

REGINA (CONT'D)

Henry's in danger.

Everyone grows silent and grave. Killian steps closer to Emma and touches her arm in a grounding gesture.

EMMA

What happened? Where is he?

REGINA

He left a message on my phone while I was in the shower this morning. He said that he was on his way to see Baba Yaga.

Mary Margaret, David, and Killian react with similar horrified expressions. Emma looks at each of them, lost.

KILLIAN

Why would the lad do that?

REGINA

I've tried calling him, but he isn't answering.

MARY MARGARET

Oh no.

DAVID

Baba Yaga is in Storybrooke? How did we not know that?

EMMA

Hold up. Who is Baba Yaga?

REGINA

She's a—

Regina stops with a glance towards the baby. She makes a face.

REGINA (CONT'D)

Witch.

DAVID

And a nasty one at that.

KILLIAN

So what are we thinking? That she's taken the boy captive?

The silence and shared looks are answer enough.

EMMA

All right. Plan of action. Do we know where this Baba Yaga lives?

REGINA

(coldly)

Gold knows. We can ask him.

EMMA

Good. Now, how dangerous is she? Regina, can you take her?

REGINA

I'm... not sure.

EMMA

What about both of us together? That should be enough, right?

MARY MARGARET

We'd better hope so, or the town's in real trouble. Baba Yaga is...

The expression on her face is clear: the threat is serious.

EMMA

Then let's get going.

Emma makes towards the door.

MARY MARGARET

Uh, Emma?

Emma stops. Mary Margaret and David wear guilty looks.

MARY MARGARET

Your father and I can't come with you.

EMMA

What?

DAVID

The last time we saw Baba Yaga, she told us we could never come to her again.

EMMA

What? Why?

MARY MARGARET

That may be a story for another time.

EMMA

Okay, then... You two stay here, figure out a Plan B. The three of us will-

KILLIAN

Actually, Swan, as it happens...

EMMA

Not you too!

KILLIAN

Sorry, love.

EMMA

What's _your_ history with her?

KILLIAN

Let's just say, she is none too fond of pirates.

REGINA

We're wasting time here.

MARY MARGARET

She's right, you should go.

Emma and Regina share a less than pleased glance.

EMMA

I guess it's just us, then. Come on, let's go find Gold.

Regina leads the way and they both exit.

MARY MARGARET

I'm going to call a town meeting.

DAVID

Do you want me to come with you?

MARY MARGARET

No. We don't know what Baba Yaga wants yet. Stay here with Neal. Keep him _safe_.

KILLIAN

I'll stay as well. I won't let any harm come to the boy.

MARY MARGARET

Thank you, Hook. Really. Well I'd better be going. The sooner everyone knows about the new Big Bad, the better.

DAVID

Be safe.

Mary Margaret and David share a kiss. She exits.

David turns towards Killian. A genuine smile creeps across his cheeks.

DAVID

Well! I guess now would be a good time for some parenting lessons.

Killian appears as though he has been ambushed.

* * *

INT. MR. GOLD'S PAWN SHOP – DAY

The bell RINGS as Regina pushes her way into the shop, followed directly by Emma. The two mothers make a beeline for the counter.

Rumpelstiltskin stands behind it, completely unruffled despite Regina's stormy countenance.

REGINA

I ought to fry you into fish sticks.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

My my. Why such hostility, dearie?

REGINA

You purposefully endangered my son.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

If you are referring to our brief interview this morning, Henry asked me a question and I answered it. He told me that he was helping his mother with an investigation.

Regina flinches guiltily. Emma doesn't notice. Does _he_?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN (CONT'D)

I take it now that he was _not_ assisting Miss Swan on a case after all. I am truly sorry. Had I known he planned to pursue Baba Yaga himself-

EMMA

All right, just, shut up, both of you. Every second we waste is another second that Henry's life is in danger. Gold, just give us the same directions you gave Henry.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Of course. Anything I can do to help.

* * *

EXT. THE ENCHANTED FOREST – DAY

Snow White and Charming walk through the woods, dressed in simple attire to fit the occasion. Charming wears a sword at his hip and Snow White has her trusty bow and arrows.

CHARMING

I'm still not sure this is a good idea. Fighting dark magic with dark magic.

SNOW WHITE

We agreed. No stone left unturned.

CHARMING

I know. And I'll always support you, in anything. But this makes me uneasy.

It grows quiet between them. They keep walking.

CHARMING (CONT'D)

Are you _certain_ we're going the right way? Maybe we should have stopped to ask for directions—

There comes a loud STOMPING noise, like a giant's footsteps, not far from them. They halt. Charming draws his sword and Snow White nocks an arrow.

The sound continues. They walk towards it. Through the trees they see a large, indistinct shape. They sneak forward and then LEAP into the clearing, weapons raised.

* * *

EXT. BABA YAGA'S HUT – DAY – CONTINUOUS

Snow White and Charming lower their weapons in shock.

The hut itself is unremarkable, but it stands tall above them on gigantic chicken legs, and around the hut is a fence of bones with human skulls perched on top. The chicken feet STOMP, turning the hut in a circle.

CHARMING

Do you think perhaps she doesn't like visitors?

The hut spots them, its windows acting as eyes. With a great CRASH, the hut folds its legs under itself and sits on the ground.

The door is thrown open from the inside. Baba Yaga steps out, a silver birch broomstick in hand.

CHARMING

Are you Baba Yaga?

BABA YAGA

Have you come of your own free will, or were you sent?

SNOW WHITE

We come of our own free will.

Baba Yaga glares at them. Then, seemingly reluctantly, she nods her head and ushers them inside. Snow and Charming walk through the gate and enter her hut.

* * *

INT. BABA YAGA'S HUT – DAY – CONTINUOUS

The hut is a mess, cluttered to the brim with knick-knacks and cauldrons and the like. Snow and Charming examine their surroundings as Baba Yaga closes the door.

Baba Yaga sets down her broomstick and goes over to a shelf, where she takes down a cup and saucer. When Baba Yaga does not speak, Snow clears her throat.

SNOW WHITE

There is something we wish to ask of you.

Baba Yaga ignores her and continues about her business.

SNOW WHITE (CONT'D)

The Evil Queen plans to cast a dark curse over the Enchanted Forest. We need a way to stop her. Anything-a spell, a counter-curse.

Baba Yaga walks past her. She opens a small metal container on the table and extracts a pinch of dried leaves. Snow and Charming look at each other.

CHARMING

Can you help us?

A shrill SHRIEK sounds-Snow and Charming both jump. It was a kettle. Snow and Charming relax, embarrassed, as Baba Yaga removes the kettle from the fireplace. She pours the boiling water into her cup and mixes herself the tea.

BABA YAGA

It is within my power to create such a counter-curse.

(she drinks)

But what are you willing to pay for it?

SNOW WHITE

Anything.

* * *

EXT. THE WOODS – DAY

Emma and Regina trek through the woods. Regina holds a map.

EMMA

Have you ever met her?

REGINA

No. I tried once.

EMMA

What happened?

REGINA

Her house kicked me clear out of the forest. The message was rather obvious, and painful.

EMMA

I'm sorry, her house did what?

REGINA

She lived in a house on enchanted chicken legs.

EMMA

Man. You must've really pissed her off.

REGINA

I didn't get the _chance_! Her stupid chicken-house attacked me before I could even open my mouth.

Emma tries, unsuccessfully, to hide her smile. Then, remembering the situation, she grows serious again.

EMMA

What _I_ don't understand is why Henry was looking for her in the first place. Did he say anything to you in his message?

REGINA

...No, I'm afraid not.

* * *

INT. TOWN HALL – DAY

Many members of the community are present, including GRANNY, RUBY, LEROY, ARCHIE, and MOTHER SUPERIOR. Mary Margaret stands at the front of the room.

MARY MARGARET

I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this emergency town meeting. I'll get straight to it. This morning, Henry went on his own to seek out the witch Baba Yaga and we haven't been able to get in touch with him since.

Immediate PANIC is the response. Everyone talks over one another. They SHOUT, ask questions, demand that Mary Margaret protect them. Actors should adlib their lines.

The din shows no signs of quieting, and Mary Margaret grows increasingly tense.

MARY MARGARET (CONT'D)

Everyone, stop!

The townspeople shut up.

MARY MARGARET (CONT'D)

Panicking won't help anyone. Not you, and certainly not Henry. We don't even know yet if Baba Yaga is a threat to anyone but _my grandson_ , so if we could all _please_ get a little perspective here.

Mary Margaret slumps dejectedly. Everyone looks properly contrite. Ruby stands from her seat and goes to Mary Margaret's side, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Mary Margaret smiles at her and stands up straight again.

MARY MARGARET (CONT'D)

The most important thing is that we have warning. We know exactly who we're going up against, and that gives us a headstart. So. Let's discuss strategy.

* * *

EXT. BABA YAGA'S CABIN – DAY

Emma and Regina arrive at the cabin Henry found earlier in the day. They walk through the open gate and up to the door. Regina raises a hand.

Before she can knock, it opens to reveal Baba Yaga.

REGINA

I demand the return of my son.

EMMA

We _both_ do. Where's Henry?

BABA YAGA

You want the boy? I'll make you a deal for him.

Regina grits her teeth, almost snarling. She steps forward to shove her way past Baba Yaga and into the cabin.

An invisible MAGIC shield repels her, and Regina is sent FLYING backwards. She lands heavily on the ground. She gets up and brushes herself off angrily before joining Emma at the door again.

Some of Emma's ferocity has faded; she is more wary now.

EMMA

What do you want?

BABA YAGA

If you do three favors for me, I'll return your boy to you, unharmed.

Regina opens her mouth, likely to say something angry and rash. Emma quickly speaks first.

EMMA

We accept. What do you want us to do?

BABA YAGA

Bring me a bouquet of blue roses before night falls. Then we shall see.

Baba Yaga SLAMS the door shut. Emma and Regina share a heavy look.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	2. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. BABA YAGA'S HUT – DAY

Baba Yaga sets down the empty teacup with a CLATTER.

BABA YAGA

Expect my return when the sky grows dark. If you've not finished every last chore, the deal is off.

Baba Yaga exits the hut.

CHARMING

Well, I guess we'd better—

A great RUMBLE. Then the hut LURCHES upwards. Snow and Charming are both thrown off balance and fall to the floor.

The movement stops. They get up. Charming goes to the window and looks out: the hut has risen back onto its feet. They are about a dozen feet up in the air.

CHARMING (CONT'D)

Why do I feel like a mouse that's just fallen into a trap?

SNOW WHITE

There's no point in worrying now. We should get to work.

They split. Snow White grabs a towel from the counter and Charming settles down next to the fire with a pail.

* * *

EXT. THE WOODS – DAY

Regina and Emma walk back the way they came.

EMMA

How has Baba Yaga failed to show up on our radar before now?

REGINA

She always did value her privacy. I imagine she took the curse as an opportunity to be forgotten.

EMMA

So why now? Why not just pretend she wasn't home until Henry went away? Instead she kidnaps him and practically declares war. How does that make sense?

REGINA

Don't look at me for answers. Not all villains think alike, you know.

EMMA

(with the air of an epiphany)

Hey, how come you don't just magic us back into town, like you did with David and Mary Margaret?

REGINA

Too risky. I was able to carry them with me because they have no magic of their own. If I were to attempt the same with you, your magic might react badly to the intrusion of someone else's magic. It's safer to walk.

EMMA

In that case, you need to teach me that teleporting trick sometime.

REGINA

It's not a trick, it's a complicated and powerful spell. It would take you years of serious training to reach that level.

EMMA

Fine. Then I want to start those years of serious training _now_.

Regina shoots her a confused, _are you stupid?_ glance.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Not _right_ now, obviously. But as soon as this whole... mess is over with.

REGINA

Are you really that desperate to shorten your five-minute commute?

EMMA

I won't let this happen again. Knowing that my son is in danger and that I can't... Gold told me once that if I trained, my magic could be as powerful as yours. That's a lot of power.

REGINA

Not enough, as you saw quite clearly.

EMMA

More than I have now. And think, if we _both_ had that power? Maybe we could've taken Baba Yaga head on. Maybe we'd already have Henry home safe.

REGINA

What you're suggesting will require a large commitment from us both. If you're serious about this, we can discuss it later. For now let's just concentrate on getting Henry back.

They continue walking, more purpose in their steps.

* * *

INT. BABA YAGA'S HUT – DAY

Snow wipes the last drops of water off a window. She goes to the table and swaps her towel for a rag. Charming is at the fireplace, cleaning out the ashes. Snow begins to dust.

SNOW WHITE

You know, I thought it would be harder than this. I expected her to send us on some dangerous quest. Instead she's got us doing her dishes and cleaning out her fireplace.

CHARMING

She did say this is only the first task.

SNOW WHITE (O.S.)

You're right, I shouldn't get my hopes up. There's still—

She exclaims loudly.

CHARMING

Snow!

He rushes to her side.

CHARMING (CONT'D)

Are you all right?

SNOW WHITE

I'm all right, look...

Charming follows her gaze down. She is holding a wooden DOLL.

CHARMING

It's just a doll. I don't—

Snow takes his fingers and places them on top of the Doll's chest. One HEARTBEAT thumps out. Charming's eyes widen.

Just then, the Doll's mouth opens and closes weakly.

SNOW WHITE

Should we feed her?

Charming shrugs helplessly.

SNOW WHITE (CONT'D)

Here, hold her for a minute.

She hands the Doll to Charming and walks off screen.

TIME CUT TO:

* * *

INT. BABA YAGA'S HUT – DAY

Charming holds the Doll while Snow tips water into her mouth from a cup. The Doll drinks. Snow tears a slice of bread into small bites and feeds a few to her.

The Doll sighs and smiles. Her painted eyes close for the first time. Charming and Snow share an uncertain look.

Snow sets the Doll down on the shelf. The Doll seems inanimate again. Snow and Charming return to their work.

* * *

EXT. MOE'S FLOWER SHOP – DAY

Emma and Regina emerge from the shop. Regina has a bouquet of red roses in hand. They stop on the sidewalk just outside the store.

REGINA

This should be easy enough, at least.

Focused on the roses, Regina waves a hand. Purple light—her magic—washes over them. When the purple clears, the roses have turned black.

Frowning, she tries again. More purple light. No change.

REGINA (CONT'D)

I don't understand.

EMMA

Here. Let me try.

Emma takes the bouquet. She puts her hand above the roses, a look of concentration on her face.

A stream of blue light passes over the bouquet. When it disappears, a few roses are red, the rest still black.

REGINA

This doesn't make any sense. Those roses _should_ be _blue_!

EMMA

Yeah? Tell that to _them_.

REGINA

That isn't helping, Miss Swan. For whatever reason, our magic isn't working. We need a new plan.

EMMA

You know, maybe we don't have to do this alone.

REGINA

Meaning?

EMMA

Regina, we live in Fairytale Central. This town is brimming over with magical creatures. Someone might know something we don't. Let's ask for help.

REGINA

I suppose it can't hurt.

EMMA

Then come on. We're burning daylight.

They set off at a brisk pace.

* * *

INT. TOWN HALL – DAY

The hall is full of NOISE. The meeting has become far more chaotic. Mary Margaret looks worried. Leroy is on his feet, addressing the townspeople.

LEROY

I'm _sick_ of always waiting around for the Big Bad Wolf to make its move.

(to Ruby)

No offense, sister.

ARCHIE

Then what would you have us do?

LEROY

We strike first. I say we take Baba Yaga and _push_ her across the town line!

The crowd ROARS their approval. Many jump to their feet and/or CLAP. The crowd is becoming a MOB.

MARY MARGARET

Wait! We don't know the full extent of Baba Yaga's powers, we'd be going in blind. We need to wait and-

LEROY

Wait for what? For her to snatch up all the rest of the kids in town too?

Emma and Regina enter the hall unnoticed. They stop dead at the overwhelmingly loud CHEERS.

LEROY (CONT'D)

Let's find this witch and show her what happens when you threaten _our_ town!

REGINA

You will do nothing of the sort.

The cheers cut off. Fear passes along every face. Regina marches up to Leroy, stares him dead in the eye, and then passes him. Emma follows. Leroy takes a seat.

REGINA (CONT'D)

No one will do anything to jeopardize my son's safety. Is that clear?

MARY MARGARET

Emma. Regina. What happened?

EMMA

Listen up, everyone. Baba Yaga has Henry, and we need your help to get him back.

GRANNY

You know each and every one of us would do anything for that boy.

RUBY

Just tell us what you need.

REGINA

Right now what we need is to make these roses blue. We've tried using magic, but for some reason-

Mother Superior stands up.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

Your magic won't work. Blue roses have a very special power: they can be used to extend life. Thus, only water from the Fountain of Life can create true blue roses.

EMMA

So where's this fountain?

MOTHER SUPERIOR

Fairy dust contains some of the same magical properties as the fountain. I can use some to create a trail that will lead you to it. Come with me.

Mother Superior leads Emma and Regina out of the room.

* * *

INT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT – DAY

David holds a swaddled baby Neal in his arms. Killian sits on the stairs.

DAVID

Get over here, Hook. You're going to learn how to hold a baby.

KILLIAN

I know how to hold a baby, mate.

DAVID

Well it never hurts to practice, especially when you've got a hook instead of a hand.

Killian sighs. He gets up and goes to David. David carefully transfers Neal into Killian's arms.

DAVID

There we go. Now take this...

(he hands Killian a bottle)

...and feed him.

Killian makes a face, but does what he's been asked, mindful of his hook. For a moment all is quiet. Then-

DAVID (CONT'D)

So, should Mary Margaret and I be expecting grandchildren any time soon?

Killian jolts.

KILLIAN

Whoa, mate! That's not- That isn't- Emma and I have hardly begun _dating_. We're still far, _far_ away from any thoughts of- of marriage or children.

David stares at him. He squirms under the scrutiny.

DAVID

All right.

David takes the bottle and goes to the fridge. There is an amused smile on his lips that Killian doesn't see. Killian looks relieved to have been let off so easily.

* * *

INT. BABA YAGA'S HUT – DAY

The light inside the hut has grown dimmer. Snow White peers out the window while Charming rearranges jars on a shelf.

SNOW WHITE

It's getting late.

Charming finishes his work and turns to Snow.

CHARMING

I've finished organizing the herbs alphabetically. We must be nearly done. What else was on her list?

SNOW WHITE

All that's left is to separate out the seeds from that pot of soil.

She points to a pot on a high shelf. Charming lifts it and another smaller (empty) pot down and sets them both on the table. They look inside the first.

CHARMING

These are _poppy_ seeds. They're too small to possibly get them all out. Snow... it can't be done.

SNOW WHITE

She never meant for us to succeed. She was just playing a trick on us.

Snow sits down and drops her head into her hands.

A quiet noise makes them both turn and look. The Doll has stood up on her shelf. Now she climbs down, and jumps from the counter to the table. They stare at her in shock.

DOLL

Please don't be sad. You can rest now, and I will finish your work for you.

Snow and Charming share a glance. Having no better option, they step back and watch as the Doll hops inside the pot.

* * *

EXT. THE WOODS – DAY

Emma and Regina follow a trail of floating blue fairy dust that stretches through the woods in front of them. Soon they come upon:

* * *

EXT. THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE – DAY – CONTINUOUS

A three-tiered stone fountain stands in a small clearing. A silver cup sits on a pedestal beside it. They rush to it.

Regina tries to stick the roses directly into the water, but strikes an invisible barrier around the fountain.

Emma looks at the silver cup and picks it up. While she holds it, her hand has no trouble approaching the fountain.

She dunks the cup in, but it comes out EMPTY. She tries again. Regina snatches the cup. She tries with as little success.

EMMA

Why isn't it working?

REGINA

Why do you think _I_ know?

EMMA

You were the _Evil Queen_ for God's sake! What's the point of all your magic and power if you don't have a _clue_ what to do?

REGINA

I don't see _you_ being much help, _Savior_. What, is the saving business suddenly too hard when the person in need of saving is your _son_?

They glare at one another. Emma forces herself to let out a breath and runs a hand through her hair.

EMMA

This isn't helping.

REGINA

No, it isn't.

EMMA

I just wish I knew what to do. What are we supposed to do, Regina?

Emma and Regina stare numbly at the fountain as the sun begins to sink beneath the horizon.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	3. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EXT. THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE – DAY

Emma and Regina stare at the fountain.

EMMA

This has to be a test. To see if we're worthy or something. Isn't that how it always goes in fairytales?

A look of revelation passes over Regina's face.

REGINA

Of course.

EMMA

What?

REGINA

All magic has a price. To receive life, life must be given.

EMMA

Are you saying one of us has to sacrifice ourselves?

REGINA

We're turning flowers blue, not reviving the dead. No. A simple blood offering should do.

She pulls out a knife from inside her coat. She slices her palm and lets her blood drop into the fountain. She hands the knife to Emma.

REGINA (CONT'D)

Now you.

Emma repeats the action. Regina dunks the cup into the fountain. It emerges half full with water. They share a triumphant look.

Regina sprinkles the water over the bouquet. The roses morph blue. There are a few drops left in the cup.

EMMA

Here, give that to me.

Regina hands over the cup. Emma takes a flask out of her jacket pocket and hurriedly dumps out the liquid inside. Regina shoots her a look.

EMMA (CONT'D)

What?

REGINA

Really, Swan?

EMMA

So maybe I've picked up a thing or two from Killian.

Emma carefully pours the Fountain of Life water into her flask. She twists the top closed.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Okay, let's go.

The two women set off into the woods at a quick pace.

* * *

EXT. BABA YAGA'S CABIN – NIGHT

Emma and Regina run through the gate. They are both a little out of breath when they get to the porch.

The door opens before they can knock. Baba Yaga stands in the doorway. Regina shoves the bouquet at her.

REGINA

Here. Your bouquet of blue roses.

Baba Yaga takes the bouquet. In her other hand she has an empty bottle. She holds it out. Emma takes it.

BABA YAGA

Your second task: Fill that bottle with a child's tears. And hear me-They must be honest tears, from the soul. If they are not, I will know it. You have until midday tomorrow.

She shuts the door.

A beat.

Regina and Emma walk away from the cabin. They pass through the gate and into the forest. Both appear deep in thought.

EMMA

So. What are we going to do?

A pause. They both look uncomfortable. Then—

REGINA

I'll speak to Robin. He'll understand. Besides, he owes Roland's life to me.

EMMA

I don't want to hurt a little boy.

REGINA

You think I like this any more than you do?

EMMA

It isn't right!

REGINA

We have no choice. Unless you have a _better_ idea.

An epiphany! Emma halts Regina with a hand.

EMMA

Actually, yeah. I think I do.

She takes out her cell phone. She dials then puts the phone to her ear. A pause. Emma looks at Regina with a smile.

EMMA (CONT'D)

(into the phone)

Mary Margaret... We need your help.

* * *

EXT. BABA YAGA'S HUT – NIGHT

The eyes of the skulls atop the fence glow in the dark. Baba Yaga walks through the fence. She stands still.

With a few STOMPS of its feet, the chicken house lowers itself onto the ground. Baba Yaga enters.

* * *

INT. BABA YAGA'S HUT – NIGHT – CONTINUOUS

Baba Yaga closes the door behind her. Snow and Charming stand at attention. They both smile in a friendly manner.

SNOW WHITE

We've finished every chore you gave us. Just like you said.

Baba Yaga looks around the—now clean—hut. She approaches the table and looks inside the two pots. One is full of soil, the other poppy seeds.

She shoots a suspicious glance at the Doll. The Doll sits inanimate on her shelf. Baba Yaga looks back at Snow and Charming.

BABA YAGA

Your second task: You must hunt a unicorn and bring me back its horn. You have one day. Go.

Snow White and Charming share an uneasy look. They quickly leave the hut together.

* * *

EXT. THE ENCHANTED FOREST – DAY

RED RIDING HOOD leads Snow and Charming through the woods. Red continually SNIFFS the air. Each time, she slightly adjusts their course.

RED RIDING HOOD

Let me just say _again_ , that I _don't_ agree with this. Killing a unicorn is an evil act, Snow. Think about what you're doing.

SNOW WHITE

We're talking about sacrificing one animal for the sake of the kingdom. What else _can_ I do?

CHARMING

Red, thank you. For tracking the unicorn for us, even though you're against it.

RED RIDING HOOD

(unhappily)

Yeah, well, what're friends for?

After a few seconds, Red puts up a hand and halts. Snow and Charming follow suit. Red sniffs deeply. She creeps forward and peers through the trees.

RED'S POV

A UNICORN grazes.

RESUME

Red looks at Snow and puts a finger to her lips. She gestures towards the unicorn with her eyes. Snow walks up beside her. Red makes room for Snow to position herself.

Snow nocks an arrow, and aims her bow at the unicorn.

* * *

INT. THE TOWN HALL – NIGHT

Mary Margaret is surrounded by a flurry of movement. She directs the chaos: Leroy and Doc carry chairs, Mother Superior and Granny bring in food, Belle and Ruby set up a projector screen and computer, etc.

Emma and Regina enter the town hall. They make their way towards Mary Margaret, who is in conversation with Archie.

Archie walks away just as Emma and Regina reach Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret turns to them and smiles.

MARY MARGARET

Preparations for our impromptu movie night are almost finished. Almost thirty parents have already RSVP'd.

EMMA

How did you calm everyone down long enough to pull this off?

MARY MARGARET

It helped to have something productive to focus their anger on. All they really want is to help Henry, you know.

EMMA

I know. And this is how we will.

Mary Margaret smiles sadly and nods. She walks away.

REGINA

This is a waste of time. If we'd gone with _my_ plan, we'd be started on the third task by now.

EMMA

Henry would rather wait a few extra hours than be the reason his mothers torture an innocent kid. We have to think like heroes, Regina. That's what Henry would want us to do.

* * *

EXT. THE ENCHANTED FOREST – DAY

Snow White has her bow aimed at the unicorn.

She lowers the bow and sets it down on the forest floor. She steps out from her cover. The unicorn immediately turns its head towards her, but does not bolt.

Snow approaches the animal. Charming and Red stay back and watch, confused. Snow stops in front of the unicorn. The unicorn's eyes meet with hers. She strokes its muzzle.

SNOW WHITE

I'm sorry that I came here to kill you. You see, the Evil Queen is preparing to cast a dark curse over the land. I don't know what it will do, or how many of my people's lives will be destroyed. So I've made a deal with Baba Yaga. She will make us a counter-curse, but only if we bring her a unicorn's horn. But I won't hurt you. I'll only ask for your help, if you're willing to give it.

A beat. The unicorn steps out of Snow's touch and tosses its head with a snort. Suddenly the unicorn looks like a regular horse, and its horn lies on the ground.

Charming and Red enter the clearing, both amazed. Snow picks up the horn. She strokes the unicorn's muzzle again.

SNOW WHITE (CONT'D)

Thank you. Thank you.

CHARMING

Snow, you... You did it.

RED RIDING HOOD

Thanks for not going through with it.

SNOW WHITE

You were right, Red. I'm sorry I didn't listen.

RED RIDING HOOD

But you did.

They grasp hands and smile. The white horse begins to plod away. Snow, Charming, and Red watch it go.

* * *

INT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

David is about to change Neal's diaper. Killian stands next to him. David's phone RINGS. He pulls it from his pocket.

DAVID

It's Mary Margaret. Change his diaper while I take this, will you?

David answers the phone and steps away.

DAVID (CONT'D)(O.S.)

Mary Margaret. Are they back? Is Henry safe?

Killian stares at the baby. Neal squirms.

KILLIAN

All right, Killian, you can do this. You've sailed the seven seas and plundered countless shores. How hard can it possibly be to tape together two pieces of cotton?

Killian hesitantly takes hold of the diaper. He begins to wrap Neal up in it. David can still be heard talking off-screen, but the words aren't clear.

Killian's hook rips the diaper. Jaw clenched, he throws the ruined diaper aside and grabs a new one from the box. He starts again.

The shot switches to David.

DAVID

Okay. Keep me updated. ... I love you too.

David hangs up. He slips the phone into his pocket and turns around.

Killian lifts the baby into the air, a proud smile on his face. Neal is properly suited in a diaper. David grins.

KILLIAN

Eh?

DAVID

Congratulations, Hook. Looks like we'll make a father of you yet.

* * *

INT. TOWN HALL – NIGHT

The lights are off. All of the chairs have been cleared out, and a large group of children sit on blankets in front of the stage, where a large projection screen plays "The Lion King."

Emma and Regina are standing on the side of the room. They watch the kids. Mufasa's death scene plays off-screen. Many children begin to CRY.

Regina focuses intently and makes a _pulling in_ motion with her finger, like the tide on a beach. Several children's tears start to shine. They lift off of the kids' cheeks and float through the air towards Regina.

The tears flow neatly into the bottle that Emma holds. Once the bottle is full, Emma corks it. She and Regina hurry towards the exit. Mary Margaret watches them leave.

* * *

EXT. BABA YAGA'S CABIN – NIGHT

Regina and Emma are on the porch. Baba Yaga opens the door.

Emma hands her the bottle. Baba Yaga examines it. Her head tilts, a slight smile on her lips, as though she has discovered something interesting.

EMMA

We did what you said. Now give us the third task.

Baba Yaga stares at Emma for a moment, that same look on her face. The expression clears, and Baba Yaga fishes inside her pocket.

She pulls out a wooden triskelion. She holds it out to Regina, who takes it.

BABA YAGA

Your final task is to imbue that carving with light and dark magic that coexist harmoniously. But first...

Baba Yaga swings the door open further. Henry can be seen now, seated at a table next to the fireplace. Emma and Regina push as close to the door as they can.

EMMA (SIMULTANEOUSLY)

Henry!

REGINA (SIMULTANEOUSLY)

Henry!

A huge smile on his face, Henry leaps up.

HENRY

Mom! Mom!

He rushes to the door. He looks perfectly normal. Baba Yaga moves away, further into the cabin and out of sight.

REGINA

Henry, are you all right?

HENRY

I'm fine, Mom.

EMMA

We're gonna get you out of here, kid, I promise.

HENRY

I know you will. But I want you both to promise me something else too.

REGINA

Anything.

HENRY

 _Go home_. Get some sleep before you start on the next task.

EMMA

We're not going to leave you here a second longer than we have to.

HENRY

But I'm okay, really! And I want you to take care of yourselves. You can't do anything to help me if you've collapsed from exhaustion.

REGINA

Henry—

HENRY

Seriously, I'll be fine. It's just one night. So do you promise?

Emma and Regina share a heavy, conflicted look.

EMMA

All right. We promise.

HENRY

At least eight hours.

EMMA

Six.

HENRY

Seven.

EMMA

Done.

Henry grins. His mothers can't help but smile back.

REGINA

We love you, Henry. So much.

HENRY

I know. I love you too.

Baba Yaga reappears. She closes the door. As they walk away, Emma and Regina look happier than they have all day.

* * *

EXT. BABA YAGA'S HUT – DAY

Snow and Charming walk through the fence. Snow has the unicorn horn in hand.

The hut lowers itself to the ground for them. The door is thrown open from the inside. They enter.

* * *

INT. BABA YAGA'S HUT – DAY – CONTINUOUS

Charming closes the door behind them. Snow gives the horn to Baba Yaga. Baba Yaga runs her hands over it.

CHARMING

One unicorn's horn, as ordered.

BABA YAGA

Your final task will be to bring me the last ingredient I need to make the counter-curse.

SNOW WHITE

And what's that?

BABA YAGA

A pure human heart.

Snow and Charming look horrified.

BABA YAGA (CONT'D)

And this is not a task you can cheat your way around, as you did with the unicorn.

CHARMING

How did you—

BABA YAGA

You have until tomorrow evening. Go.

Both in a bit of a stupor, Snow and Charming leave the hut.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	4. Act Four

_A/N: Last act (chapter)! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed, it has really meant a lot to me._

* * *

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

EXT. REGINA'S HOUSE – DAY

Emma RINGS the doorbell. No answer. She POUNDS on the door.

EMMA

Regina! Open up!

No answer. Emma pulls out her gun and KICKS down the door.

* * *

INT. REGINA'S HOUSE: FOYER – DAY – CONTINUOUS

Emma enters the foyer. She checks left and right.

EMMA

(loudly)

Regina?

* * *

INT. REGINA'S HOUSE: DINING ROOM – DAY – CONTINUOUS

Emma enters. Regina is in a chair by the table, her head on top of an open book. There are books and papers spread out all over the table.

Regina blinks blearily and sits up. Emma sighs with relief and puts her gun away.

EMMA

Set an alarm next time, will you?

REGINA

I didn't intend to fall asleep. I spent all night reading, looking for anything that might tell us how to do this.

EMMA

And?

REGINA

Nothing. So we improvise. You supply the light magic, I'll supply the dark.

She stands up. Emma watches her concernedly.

EMMA

You sure you're up for this?

REGINA

I've done far more powerful magic on far less sleep.

EMMA

That's not what I meant.

REGINA

What, then?

EMMA

You've been doing so well since you stopped using dark magic. If this causes some sort of relapse—

REGINA

I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with.

Regina picks up the triskelion from the table.

EMMA

What are you going to do?

REGINA

Pour what I can of my magic into it. We'll see how that goes.

Regina hesitates. She looks more worried than she let on. She takes a deep, steadying breath.

Purple magic threaded with black glows around her hands. The magic flows from them into the triskelion. For a moment the triskelion glows purple. Then the color fades away.

EMMA

Did it work?

REGINA

I think so. I can feel my magic contained inside of it. Your turn.

She hands the triskelion to Emma. Emma focuses intently. Her hands start to glow a blue threaded with white. The magic flows into the triskelion.

It glows blue. Then the color sinks in and disappears. The two women share a triumphant look.

 _BANG_! An EXPLOSION throws both women off their feet. Regina SLAMS her head into the table and slumps to the floor, unconscious.

Disoriented and slightly bruised, Emma gets up. She sees Regina lying prone on the floor and runs to her.

EMMA

Regina! Regina, hey!

She checks for a pulse, then puts her ear next to Regina's mouth. Regina isn't breathing. Emma begins CPR.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Come on, Regina, breathe!

Emma stares at Regina's face, still pumping. No result.

She stops, the cogs in her mind clearly awhirl. Swallowing nervously, she rubs her hands together then places them a few inches above Regina's chest.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Okay, Swan, focus, you can do this.

Blue magic flares from Emma's hands down into Regina's chest, like a magical defibrillator. Regina's body jumps, but nothing else. Emma sends another pulse. Same result.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Don't die on me, please, come on.

Suddenly: An epiphany! She yanks the flask out of her jacket pocket. She untwists the cap and tips the last few drops of water into Regina's mouth.

Regina awakens with a gasp. Emma sags with relief.

REGINA

(confused, weak)

Emma?

EMMA

You okay?

REGINA

The next time you try to kill me, some warning would be nice.

EMMA

I'll keep that in mind.

* * *

INT. SNOW WHITE'S CASTLE: COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY

Snow, Charming, Red, GRANNY, GRUMPY, DOC, JIMINY CRICKET, and the BLUE FAIRY sit around the Round Table.

GRANNY

Of _course_ we can't do it! Why are we even discussing this?

CHARMING

Jiminy?

JIMINY CRICKET

It isn't an easy decision. Certainly not one that any of us want to make. But I feel I must agree. It simply isn't right.

SNOW WHITE

Whatever we choose, we have to be sure.

GRUMPY

Well _I'm_ sure as hell not sure.

BLUE FAIRY

You would sacrifice a human life?

DOC

If we don't, we might _all_ die.

GRANNY

But we don't know that.

GRUMPY

Yeah, there's a lot of things we don't know. But what I _do_ know is this. If we give up our only shot at stopping the Evil Queen, we might not _get_ to live to regret it.

RED RIDING HOOD

If we did this, how would we be any different than her?

There is silence. Snow looks resigned, but certain.

SNOW WHITE

Red's right. I knew Regina when I was still a little girl. She was different then. Good. If we start down this path, who's to say we'll ever stop?

No one speaks.

SNOW WHITE (CONT'D)

Then we're agreed?

The council members share heavy-hearted nods. Charming glances around with a thoughtful and secretive look.

* * *

INT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT – DAY

Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Killian, baby Neal, and Rumpelstiltskin are present.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

You should have come to me in the _first_ place.

REGINA

Well we've come to you _now_. So why don't you save the glee-fest for later and show us how to do this?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

The reason your attempt failed was because your magics canceled each other out. The force of their collision destroyed them both.

EMMA

So how do we avoid another explosion?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

By doing exactly as I say. Miss Swan, please stand here. Regina.

He gestures where Regina is to stand. She does so. She and Emma stand in front of Rumpelstiltskin, one on either side.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN (CONT'D)

Hold the object between you.

Emma holds out the triskelion. Regina takes the other side.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN (CONT'D)

The trick will be to merge your magics gently, so they may become accustomed to one another. To that end, I will ask you to hold hands at this time. This will help your magics to sense the unity between you.

Emma and Regina slowly take each other's hands.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN (CONT'D)

Now, once the process has begun, you must not stop for any reason. Is that clear?

EMMA

Yes.

REGINA

Yes.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Very well. On three. One. Two. Three.

Blue magic trickles from Emma's fingers into one leg of the triskelion. Purple magic trickles from Regina's fingers into another. The blue and purple creep further along towards the center. Their clasped hands glow.

Rumpelstiltskin's brow furrows. He peers closer at the triskelion and then the air around it.

KILLIAN

What is it? Has something gone wrong?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

There is a third magic at work here.

MARY MARGARET

What? How is that possible?

DAVID

You must be mistaken.

Rumpelstiltskin reaches out. He takes hold of the air above the third leg of the triskelion. A thin line of gold becomes visible.

Everyone follows the line with their eyes, until they reach...Neal, in Mary Margaret's arms. Mary Margaret places a hand against Neal's forehead.

MARY MARGARET

Oh God. I think he has a fever.

Emma makes as if to move towards Mary Margaret.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Miss Swan, if you ever wish to see your son again, you will stay exactly where you are.

Emma freezes. Neal grows a sickly gray color. He wails.

MARY MARGARET

What do we do? How do we stop it?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

We can't. Any interference could kill him _and_ both of Henry's mothers.

DAVID

There must be _something_!

MARY MARGARET

He's burning up!

The magics flow the last few centimeters into the center. They meet and gently swirl together. The triskelion releases a bright burst of blue, purple, and slightly gold light. The light fades away, including the gold line.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

It's finished. Now let me see the child.

Rumpelstiltskin goes to Mary Margaret. Everyone huddles close. Rumpelstiltskin examines the baby. True devastation takes hold of his expression.

DAVID

Well?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

I'm afraid that the premature use of his magic has drained his life force.

MARY MARGARET

What does that mean?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

It means that Neal is dying. And there is nothing I can do to stop it.

* * *

INT. SNOW WHITE'S CASTLE: ROYAL BEDCHAMBERS – DAY

Snow lies in bed asleep. She rouses. A sleepy smile on her face, she reaches behind her, seeking her husband's arm.

REVEAL

Charming is not there.

Confused, Snow turns over and stares at the empty spot in the bed. She sits up and looks around.

SNOW WHITE

Charming?

Her gaze turns towards the bedside table. On it lies a note. Snow hurries out from under the covers and goes to the table. She snatches up the note and reads it.

SNOW WHITE (CONT'D)

 _No._

* * *

INT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT – DAY

Mary Margaret sits on a stool at the island, Neal in her arms. David holds a wet rag to the baby's forehead.

Emma stands beside her father, and Killian beside her. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina are both several feet away.

MARY MARGARET

Gold, _do_ something. _Anything_.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

I told you, there is nothing. If there were-

MARY MARGARET

Emma. Maybe Emma can... With her magic, or... We have to _try something_! I'm not going to let my son die!

REGINA

(quietly)

Swan. We have to get this to Baba Yaga.

EMMA

You go. Bring Henry home.

Regina nods. Triskelion in hand, she leaves the apartment.

* * *

EXT. BABA YAGA'S HUT – DAY

Charming walks through the skull-fence and up to the door. He KNOCKS. Baba Yaga opens the door.

CHARMING

I have what you want.

BAGA YAGA

(faintly amused)

Oh? And where is it, then?

CHARMING

Here.

He places a hand over his heart. Baba Yaga smiles very slightly, clearly enjoying herself, as one enjoys a game without high stakes.

BABA YAGA

As you wish.

She reaches a hand out towards Charming's chest. Charming braces himself, eyes open, facing his decision bravely.

SNOW WHITE (O.S.)

 _Stop_!

Snow White runs out from the nearby trees. She is still at least fifty feet away from the fence.

CHARMING

(without turning)

This is the only way!

(to Baba Yaga)

Do it.

Baba Yaga's eyes linger on Snow's approaching figure, that mildly amused glint still in her eyes. She turns back to Charming and puts her hand out again.

SNOW WHITE

 _NO!_

At the last second, Snow sprints through the fence and throws herself between Baba Yaga and Charming. Baba Yaga's hand, already in motion, PLUNGES into her chest.

Snow gasps at the pain. Charming stares in shock, horrified. Baba Yaga _yanks_ the heart out of Snow's chest. The glowing red heart pulses in her hand. There is a pause as they each take a moment to absorb what happened.

Charming draws his sword on Baba Yaga.

CHARMING

Put it back!

SNOW WHITE

(calm, decided)

No. Keep it. Because if you're going to kill him, you'll have to kill me too.

CHARMING

Snow, don't.

SNOW WHITE

There's no point in stopping Regina's curse if you aren't here after. Not for me. So if you want to do this, we do it _together_.

Charming searches her eyes. Then he lowers his sword.

BABA YAGA

Well? What is your decision?

CHARMING

Put it back.

BABA YAGA

Understand this. If you break this deal with me now, you may _never_ come to me for help again.

SNOW WHITE

We understand.

Baba Yaga _shoves_ the heart back into Snow's chest. She sways a little from the impact, but Charming steadies her.

BABA YAGA

Then leave here and do not _ever_ return.

Baba Yaga SLAMS the door shut. Snow and Charming embrace.

* * *

EXT. BABA YAGA'S CABIN – DAY

Regina materializes on the porch via purple smoke. Baba Yaga immediately opens the door. Regina thrusts the triskelion at her. Baba Yaga examines it.

She waves a hand. The previously invisible barrier shimmers and then POPS. Baba Yaga opens her door wider.

HENRY (O.S.)

Mom!

Henry runs through the door, backpack on. They hug.

BABA YAGA

You have completed all three tasks. For that, you may ask of me one favor.

HENRY

Mom, the author!

Regina lights up with excitement, hope. Then her face falls. Her brow draws together. She looks conflicted.

After a moment her expression smooths over. She turns, pained but self-assured, to Baba Yaga.

REGINA

Tell me how to save the baby.

Baba Yaga smiles. She retreats inside her cabin. There are SHUFFLING noises. She reemerges with a bottled potion, which she hands to Regina. Then she closes the door.

REGINA (CONT'D)

Henry, take my hand.

He does. Mother and son disappear in a cloud of purple.

* * *

INT. MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT – DAY

Regina and Henry burst into the apartment. Mary Margaret, David, and Rumpelstiltskin are still where they were. Killian and Emma have moved nearer to the door.

EMMA

Henry!

Henry and Emma run to each other. They meet in a hug.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Thank God you're all right, kid.

Regina runs to the kitchen island. Mary Margaret is rocking Neal back and forth, crying and muttering (adlib). Regina shoves the bottle at David.

REGINA

This will cure him. Trust me.

Without a moment's hesitation, David takes Neal from his mother and into his own arms. He feeds Neal the potion. Everyone holds their breath in wait.

Neal's color starts to return. David touches his forehead.

DAVID

I think his fever is going down.

Regina steps out of the way so that Rumpelstiltskin can get in close. He examines Neal. Emma, Henry, and Killian approach.

KILLIAN

Will the boy live?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Though I have no idea how, Neal's life force has been returned to him. He will indeed make a full recovery.

Mary Margaret lets out a sob. She jumps up from her stool and throws herself on Regina. Regina goes rigid. Slowly she returns the hug.

MARY MARGARET

Thank you, Regina. Thank you.

* * *

EXT. BABA YAGA'S CABIN – NIGHT

Baba Yaga sits on her porch swing. Night is coming on. Crickets CHIRP. She appears to be alone.

BABA YAGA

Why did you send the boy to me?

Rumpelstiltskin emerges from the trees. He walks through the open gate.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

I merely thought you might like to meet your great-grandson. He was named for your son, after all.

BABA YAGA

You know I wanted nothing more to do with that life.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Well, perhaps I was curious to see what would happen.

BABA YAGA

And did your curiosity pay off?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Very nearly not. Tell me, did young Neal fall ill by chance or design?

BABA YAGA

Hit a little too close to home, that one, did it?

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

I'm warning you-

BABA YAGA

You meddle in _my_ affairs and think you have the right to warn _me_? No. Use me again as a pawn in one of your little games and you shall _truly_ regret it.

RUMPELSTILTSKIN

Careful, dearie. You don't want to make an enemy of me. I made you what you are; I can destroy you just as easily.

Rumpelstiltskin saunters away. Baba Yaga watches him go.

* * *

INT. GRANNY'S DINER – NIGHT

The bell RINGS as Emma, Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Killian and Neal enter. The diner is packed full. There are streamers strung up and balloons on the ceiling.

ALL

Welcome home, Henry!

The newcomers are pulled into the party. Conversations are struck up, people eat, lots of NOISE and LAUGHTER. Emma and Regina both stick close to Henry.

DAVID

If we could have everyone's attention!

The crowd grows quiet. David and Mary Margaret stand in the middle of the diner together.

DAVID (CONT'D)

We would like to thank each and every one of you for helping us to bring Henry home. But there is someone who we need to thank most of all.

MARY MARGARET

Regina. If it weren't for your quick thinking and selflessness, our son would no longer be with us. So we would like to dedicate this night to Regina, a true hero.

Mary Margaret raises her glass. The crowd follows suit. Regina looks around, stunned. Genuine smiles on every face.

ALL

To Regina!

They drink. The party resumes.

EMMA

You really deserve that, you know.

REGINA

Thank you. Emma.

Emma spots Killian through the crowd. He is playing with Neal, a big grin on his face. Emma smiles.

EMMA

I'll catch up with you two in a bit.

She walks away, towards Killian and her parents.

HENRY

See? You're a hero. I always knew you could be.

REGINA

Only because you believed in me.

Neal is back in Mary Margaret's arms when Emma arrives.

She surprises Killian with a passionate kiss.

KILLIAN

Hello to you too, love.

Henry and Regina walk up and join their group.

ZOOM OUT as the _big, happy family_ TALK and LAUGH together.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT FOUR


End file.
